narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Kaguya Ōtsutsuki
Princess was the first human to use chakra after consuming the fruit of the Shinju. Background Long ago before the founding of the hidden villages, during an era of endless wars between mankind, Kaguya — who came from a far away land — decided that it was necessary for someone to attain god-like powers in order to stop the constant conflicts. For this reason, she consumed the forbidden fruit of the Shinju, gaining the ability to manipulate powerful chakra and allowing her to single-handedly put an end to all the wars that plagued the lands. Some time after this Kaguya gave birth to two sons, one of whom was named Hagoromo. They both inherited this powerful chakra and were able to manipulate it. However, the Shinju's desire to reclaim its stolen power caused the tree to assume a monstrous form, which became known as the Ten-Tails. The furious Ten-Tails rampaged throughout the lands until Kaguya's sons defeated and sealed the beast, making Hagoromo the first jinchūriki. Hagoromo would later teach humanity the concepts of chakra, becoming revered as the Sage of the Six Paths,Naruto chapter 646, pages 5-7 in an attempt to make people use chakra to connect to each other, rather than using it as a weapon as Kaguya had done.Naruto chapter 665, pages 6-7 It is said Kaguya once used the Infinite Tsukuyomi to force mankind to stop fighting for unknown reasons, released the technique and gave free will back to the world. She is shown to have a deep connection to the Shinju, being able to manifest the third eye without being the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki nor possessing the Rinnegan. Personality While she desired to create peace like her sons and grandsons, Kaguya opted for a more forceful method, using her great power to make people submit to her will. As Hagoromo noted, people in time began to fear her as a demon for her methods. Appearance A woman in possession of very delicate facial features, Kaguya also had long, sweeping light coloured hair that touched the ground. Most noticeably were two horn like protrusions which stuck out from her head — appendages inherited by both her sons. Kaguya possessed the Byakugan, and also had a third eye on the centre of her forehead that's eyelids parted vertically. Her eyebrows were cut very short — a symbol of nobility, and she wore a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails. She wore the transitional high-collared hime-kimono which was adored with intricate lines and tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown. Abilities After consuming the fruit of the Shinju, Kaguya achieved such unrivalled power that she was able to pacify the war-torn world all by herself, leading the people to worship her in fear. Hagoromo, being a legendary figure himself, praised his mother's might as superior to all others, including his own.Naruto chapter 670, pages 10-11 In one portrayal of her, Kaguya was shown manipulating lightning, causing a thunder storm. Dōjutsu Kaguya possessed triple dōjutsu: a combination of the Byakugan, Sharingan, and a Rinnegan. Using these dōjutsu, she was able to quell the fighting in her era and was even said to have used Infinite Tsukuyomi. Byakugan Kaguya wielded the Byakugan in both eyes, granting her near 360° vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. Sharingan Hagoromo claimed that his mother had the power of the Sharingan, granting her basic abilities such as seeing the flow of chakra, the ability to easily recognise genjutsu and different forms of chakra, heightened powers of perception as well as the ability to copy techniques that she saw, amongst other things. Rinnegan Her Rinnegan appeared as a third eye on her forehead in the form of the Shinju's eye. Legacy Despite Kaguya's meaningful attempts to bring forth peace, her methods only brought it about temporarily. It also inspired the people of Hagoromo's era to weaponise chakra for wars instead of using it for peace, which would include the tailed beasts being seen as nothing more than masses of powerful chakra to exploit and control.Naruto chapter 671, page 9 Her forceful way to achieve peace later inspired Madara Uchiha — one of her own descendants — to concoct a plan to achieve this forced peace. Madara would later succeed in casting the Infinite Tsukuyomi upon the entire shinobi world. She later manifested in Black Zetsu's will, making Black Zetsu incapacitate Madara Uchiha. Trivia * Her name and title are likely references to Princess Kaguya, the main character from , which is said to be one of the oldest Japanese legends in written record. According to the legend, Princess Kaguya wears a when she returns home to her kingdom. The name roughly means "big bamboo tree" and is derived from an obscure passage in the second volume of the ''Kojiki'' about the genealogies of Emperor Suinin, eleventh emperor of Japan, which states that he had a consort named , the daughter of a king named ; tradition holds that these individuals served as the basis for Princess Kaguya and the old bamboo cutter in the aforementioned tale. ** Her horn-like appendages may symbolise rabbit ears, representing her connection to the moon by evoking the moon rabbit; pop culture depictions of Princess Kaguya and the moon-folk often incorporate features like rabbit ears for this reason. This also fits with her being known as the . * The concept of a woman eating forbidden fruit may be based on the Bible's Book of Genesis, in which Eve ate the fruit from the tree of knowledge, which led to the original sin of mankind. * Her Sharingan greatly resembles the Shinju's unique eye. * Due to having the Byakugan and the Sharingan, she is the earliest known predecessor of both the Uchiha and Hyūga clans. Likewise, through her son, she is an ancestor of the Senju clan and their distant relatives, the Uzumaki clan, and possibly Kinkaku and Ginkaku. References ru:Кагуя Ооцуцуки